There are numerous different designs for end dump trailers which with only minor modifications have been used for many years.
The conventional rubrails and floor crossmember design in common usage is illustrated in FIG. 1 hereof designated as Prior Art. The crossmembers are hollow, U-shaped members spaced appropriately under and welded to the floor of the bed, as illustrated in FIG. 2, also indicated as Prior Art.
The prior art constructions illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 conventionally supports a body about 39 feet long and 60 inches tall.
There are numerous patents on variations in the basic design described above but none that materially increase the strength of the prior art dump trailer bodies of current conventional design at a reasonable cost and reasonable increase in weight.